how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorry, Bro
Recap With Robin hosting Come On, Get Up New York! at 4 AM, she feels like she's been missing a lot. So she relies on the gang catching her up after a week of being out of touch as she adjusted to her new schedule. Barney says that something incredible happened to Marshall at work but the tale gets interrupted by the news of Ted being reunited with his high school and college girlfriend, Karen. Marshall and Lily hate Karen, recounting tales of her being a douche in college. Ted reveals he has been hooking up with Karen all week. He explains that Robin has been so out of it on the sleeping pills she has been taking that she didn't even notice. Marshall and Lily think that this is a big mistake but Ted dismisses Lily's hatred in part because it's based on a time that Karen was caught checking out a nude Marshall in college. Marshall and Lily warn that Ted is just going to end up in the same place as in college, with Karen cheating on him. Continuity *Karen has been mentioned in other flashbacks of Ted's college days ( , ); this is the first time she is depicted on screen. *The painting Lily is working on when Karen "lingers" is the nude picture of Marshall the gang finds in . *Lily refers to her break-up with Scooter, depicted in . *Robin and Barney refer to their break-ups with Curt Irons and Wendy the Waitress respectively. These relationships were shown in . *Marshall says he has been wearing his ripped pants all day because they show off his calves, which Lily likes. Lily's weakness for Marshall's calves was first mentioned in , where Marshall used them to seduce her. *When Ted and Karen were sneaking around the apartment, Robin is seen eating ribs while on her sleeping pills. Her doing this was alluded to previously, in , when Ted, to prove that Robin giggles when she lies, asks if she has ever fallen asleep while eating ribs, and she indeed starts laughing while answering "no". *During her post-break-up lunch with Scooter, Lily wonders where the waiter is and Scooter, believing she likes waiters, declares that he will become the best waiter in the world for her. Later, when Ted and Karen are having lunch, the waiter at their table is played by , the actor who plays Scooter. The waiter may actually be meant to be Scooter trying to get closer to Lily, since in , he is seen working at the cafeteria at Lily's school. *Blauman is seen working at GNB in this episode, even though Barney claims that he became a janitor and died after quitting in . Gallery Sorry bro - totally.png|Ted and Karen in college Sorry bro - ted and karen.png|Karen cheating... with Ted instead of on Ted Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Lily claims she was painting Marshall nude because he ate her bowl of fruit. In , it was explained that she was painting Marshall because he was uncomfortable with her working with another nude male. *Lily depicts Marshall looking to his left towards her in the flashback scene where Karen lingers. But as can be clearly seen in , Marshall is seen looking to his right in the painting, which means he was looking in the wrong direction in this episode's scene. *Ted claims that Lily hates Karen because she lingered while she (Lily) was painting Marshall naked. In the flashback we see Ted entering in the room while Lily is painting meaning that he was aware of the nude painting. However in Ted seems to see the naked painting for the first time. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall claims that Karen is the "heiress to the Massengill fortune" referring to a brand of douches. *In urging Marshall to tell the pants story, Barney chants, "Pants story! Bomaye!" referring to a chant associated with a famous boxing match, "The Rumble in the Jungle", between Mohammed Ali and George Foreman. The chant, "Ali, bomaye!" was shouted by the crowd in Zaire. It translates to "kill him" in the local language. *Marshall refers to Ted sleeping with Karen, as when he is going to kick a football, but then Lucy pulls it away and sleeps with another guy. Rumble in the Jungle on English Wikipedia Music Other Notes *The belt worn by Marshall is the same one as the belt in . List of the Most Terrible Things in the World (according to Marshall and Lily, with the latter agreeing on the order of the list) #Supervolcano eruption #Asteroid hits the Earth #All footage of Evil Kinevel is lost #Ted calls Karen #Lily gets eaten by a shark List of Motives Behind an Ex Lunch (according to Barney) #The Ex wants to get back together (reinforced by Lily's lunch with her high school boyfriend, Scooter) #The Ex wants to kill you (thought to be reinforced by Barney's lunch with Wendy the Waitress, although she actually wanted to give him back a tie) #The Ex wants to return the person's items that they might have accidentally have gotten when they were dating by Robin's lunch with Curt, who wanted to give her back one of her guns, much to her (and Curt's) relief #The Ex wants to show off how much they're doing better (reinforced by a younger Marshall's lunch with Nicole Barsamian) Guests *Laura Prepon - Karen * - Scooter * - Blauman *Bryan Callen - Bilson *Charlene Amoia - Wendy the Waitress * - Curt "The Ironman" Irons *Koby Rouviere - 8 years old Marshall *Laura Ann Kesling - 8 years old Nicole Barsamian *Patrick Moote - Darren *Houston Rhines - Jeremy (Karen's boyfriend) *Rowly Dennis - Trevor Reception "Despite its foolish mistakes, this is a solid episode of comedy. Quantity, not quality, but you still get enough to keep you happily occupied." The TV Critic's Review http://www.thetvcritic.org/sorry-bro/ Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/sorry-bro,24894/ Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 8.3 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/960/960895p1.html Cindy McLennan of gave the episode an A grade. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/sorry-bro-1.php?page=5 References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4